pokemon_frostfire_fan_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Towns
Deerest Town Deerest Town is where the protagonists, Bladen and Alder, start their adventure. It is a relatively small town, with three houses and a Pokémon Laboratory. The resident professor of the Estom region is Professor Hazel, who studies the Pokémon Eevee extensively. This town is also where you would pick your starter. In the picture (to the right), the lower building is the Pokémon Research Laboratory. The red house is where Bladen and Alder live, the yellow is where Professor Hazel lives, and the pink is for a random NPC. Deerest Town connects to Route 1. The History Deerest Town has always been a quiet little village, never changing much. The houses got a facelift recently, but that's about it. Forastin Town This town is known for its lumber working, and berry farming. It's also home to one of your rivals, Holly. Furthermore, this is where the first battle against your other rival, Rivarie, is. Forastin Town connects to Route 1, Route 2 and Route 21. The History Forastin Town is one of the oldest towns in Estom, dating back to medieval times. It was also where one of the Elite Four members, Mercury, grew up. He was a lumberjack but left at 14 to pursue his dream of being a Pokémon Trainer. Larkspur City Larkspur City is home to the first gym, and therefore, the first badge. The leader of the town is Basil, who awards the Flower Badge upon defeat. Larkspur City is the smallest city in the region, home to only two houses, an apartment building, a Pokémon Centre, the Trainers' School and the Gym. Larkspur City is also where you fight your rival, Holly, for the first time. Larkspur City connects to Route 2 and Dwell Forest South. The History Larkspur City was founded in medieval times and was watched over by the two dragons, Panthirend and Mythirend. Over the years, it has become more and more modern. Not too long ago, a girl named Candice was the Gym Leader, however, she was caught cheating during her battles. She was called back and joined a nearby evil organisation, Team Glacier. Basount Town Basount Town is one of the smallest towns in Estom, with only two houses and a Pokémon Centre. It connects to Route 3 and Route 4. The History Basount was once a thriving tourist attraction, but it lost popularity when the Vulcan Circus came to Santie City. It once had a hotel, and a fountain called the Fountain of Life. The hotel was put out of business, and the Fountain of Life was replaced by a Pokémon Centre, to make the town seem more modern. Neorme City Neorme City is a city that does not care for modern life . There is no Pokémon Centre, so trainers instead have to rely on the Basount Town Pokémon Centre. Neorme City is towered over by the local Mt. Neorme, which is said to house the Forgotten Dragon Pokémon, Corrunrend. The gym leader, Joe, is a lazy guy who sits in front of his TV all day. He took over the position from his dad when he flung through the Pokémon Gym sign using a medieval catapult. Neorme is also where you fight your rival Holly for the second time. Neorme City is connected to Route 4, Mt. Neorme and Route 5. The History As previously stated, Joe's dad sustained a huge injury whilst on duty as a gym leader. The theme of his gym was medieval, and he enjoyed his job thoroughly. In the present day, he is confined to a wheelchair, and sits in his house most days. Sometimes, other gym leaders will come to visit him, but it is mostly him on his own. Swander City Swander City is on the east coast of Estom, and sits on a massive swamp. The gym leader, Medusa, has a troubled past, but is kind and loving. Swander City is also home to the Swander Sewers, which are responsible for all the waste in the Estom region. It is also home to the Pokémon Fan Club, the Trio Brothers Restaurant and the Bicycle Store. Swander is also where you fight your rivals Holly and Rivarie again, and a new face from the Vulcan Circus, Cosmo. Swander City connects to Route 7 and the Swander Sewers. The History Swander City used to be governed by a man named Aaron, who is Medusa's father. He ran away unexpectedly when Medusa broke some news to him. More coming soon... Category:Towns and Cities Category:Locations